An Age Regressed Little Thief
by Pricat
Summary: After a mishap involving a magical swamp while at a family reunion, Sneaker is aged down into a toddler again meaning antics for her and Constantine, her master thief of a father
1. Chapter 1

Sneaker grinned as she and her dad were at Kermit's family reunion in Florida, but they'd snuck away from the family and goofing around near the swamps, forgetting about the one that was like the Fountain of Youth for amphibians

"You can't catch me, daddy, I'm too fast for you!" Sneaker said as she tripped over her webbed feet accidentally falling into said swamp, making Kermit stunned making Constantine wonder, what the big deal was.

"That swamp is the Fountain of Youth, but for our kind, meaning that your chubby tadpole is going to be younger." Kermit told him, making Constantine grin because he knew she would be adorable, knowing that Sneaker had been nine years old, guessing she might turn into a littler tadpole seeing her sleepy.

"Let's get her to the house, so she can rest, alright, but the magic from the water might take a while, to kick in, so you gotta look out for her, now that she's growing down." Kermit said to his mischievous cousin.

They were at the house that the party was at, making Kermit's family get it, after Kermit to,d them, letting Constantine tending to Sneaker since Ibside, her brain, body and emotions were growing down to that of a toddler, making Constantine grin, because she was still a little chubby, but would help her get big again.

He saw that she had shoulder length lime green hair, but wearing her hooded cloak that was bigger than her now, which was cute knowing being a toddler again, she was not house broken chuckling, knowing she'd be able to talk, like Kermit and his friends at that age making him grin, going to the store to get what he needed like diapers.

A mischievous idea came to his mind, as he had a thermos of the water from the fountain of youth swamp, so maybe he could letbSneaker's cousins drink it, or just Jareth, knowing that would make her feel better, when they went back home.

"Let's hope she takes what happens well, but she'll figure it out, once she wakes up." Kermit told them knowing being chubby, Sneaker slept a lo especially after eating or drinking a lot.

* * *

"Hehe, I feel funny, I guess that water was magical, but I'm littler again?" Sneaker asked making her dad chuckle, after he had explained it to her after she had woken up from sleeping, freaking out after seeing her age regressed self in the mirror, knowing she was a big baby or toddler, since she still had her altered metabolism and drinking a lot of chocolate milk.

"Yep, but you're very cute looking, but I have a plan, to help you fit in with your cousins." Constantine rep,ied hearing her giggle because her growing little belly was happy, but making her sleepy, which she didn't mind, she slept a lot resting her head on her dad's lap making him grin, because he may be a master thief, yet he loved being her dad.

"Aww, she was drinking a lot, because of her belly, so took another nap, Pkus she's gonna be quite a big baby like how she's normally chubby." Kermit said hoping Sneaker was alright after everything that had happened.

"Of course, but this is a big change that happened, you know?" Constantine replied watching Sneaker sleep as he was telling Kermit that he never saw Sneaker as a baby, because she'd been five years old when they'd found each other.

"Yeah, it's gonna be fun, you know?" Constantine told him, stroking Sneaker's hair


	2. A Few Days Later

The next morning, Constantine was seeing Sneaker sleeping despite I being ten in the morning, since she and her dad had been up late having fun, p,us she was sleeping with her stuffed frog, Baba, making Constantine grin because it was sweet letting her sleep, while getting breakfast for himself, so would get Sneaker breakfast when she woke up after a while.

"Oh hey, you're up late, but how's Sneaker doing, after yesterday, you know?" Kermit asked him, as Constantine was making himself coffee to wake himself up mentally, saying that Sneaker was still sleeping, cuddling Baba, her stuffed frog which Kermit thought cute.

He knew that thimgs would be fun, with Sneaker being a toddler again, hearing footsteps seeing Sneaker there, with Baba in her chubby little arms, not wearing a diaper, making Kermit nervous knowing his age regressed niece would have accidents, since her bladder had no control.

"Hey daddy, uncle buzzkill, I'm hungry!" she said to both Constantine and Kermit, making Constantine chuckle at her calling Kermit the nickname she and her cousins called him, making her a lot of chocolate oatmeal to aid her chubbiness back to it's big and cute size which would happen in a few months, making Kermit get it.

"That's the good stuff, plus my belly is happy, it's growing again!" Sneaker said giggling, eating a lot, impressing her aunt and uncle because they didn't know their niece was chubby because Constantine had never told them, since he kept that on an need to know basis.

Afterva while, Sneaker was feeling sleepy, after all that eating, making her happy, plus feeling funny, because nature was calling, accepting it's call, going much to Kermit's surprise and Constantine and Sneaker's amusement, as she clapped her chubby little webbed hands in delight.

"Sleepy, I need to take an nap." she said to them, despite following Kermit sluggishly, to put a diaper on before she could have an nap makijg Constantine get it, as he hoped she would let her uncle put it on her, sighing as they were leaving in a few days to go home.

After having a diaper on, Sneaker was asleep, and a deep sleeper which was a good thing letting her be.

* * *

It was a few days later so Constantine, Kermit along with Sneaker were going to the airport, to go home to Los Angeles but Constantine and Sneaker were being their usual selves going through airport security making Kermit shake his head, as they made it through to their gate so we're getting on the plane plus Sneaker had just eaten so would sleep during the flight.

"Yeah, good idea to do that, you know?" Kermit told him, seeing Constantine nod knowing things would be fun, once they got home hoping Sneaker was alright plus watching movies making Kermit relieved.

When they got back to Los Angeles around six the morning, Constantine was going to his apartment with Sneaker in his arms, making Hector his pet turtle curious, listening to Constantine tell him, finding an age regressed Sneaker very cute.

"Yeah, she is, and in a few months, she's gonna be cute and chubby again, but we should make breakfast." Constantine said.

He was just letting Sneaker be, as she wouldn't wake up until later, putting chocolate oatmeal in the fridge, that he could heat up when she woke up, seeing her cuddling her stuffed frog, Baba, knowing Kermit having to clean it had upset her


	3. Becoming Little Like Sneaker Too

"You think that Jareth, and my cousins will wanna hang out with me?" Sneaker asked.

"Don't worry, I have a plan, little thief, just eat your chocolate oatmeal." Constantine said.

It was later the next morning and after waking up after getting home from the flight, Sneaker wad really, really hungry so Constantine had warmed up a lot of chocolate oatmeal for her, to sate her growing belly, plus she was wearing a black dress, which made her look cute, yet still cool.

After eating and getting ready, they were going to the studio, making Deadly impressed, seeing Sneaker that little grinning, seeing that Constantine had brought a flask of the water from that magic swamp, letting Jareth drink some seeing his son find Sneaker adorable as a toddler, along with jet cousins.

"Here, drink this comrades, it's really good." Sneaker told them seeing her cousins drinking from the thermos, making both Constantine and Deadly exchange a grin, knowing things would be intresting, once the age regression magic kicked in, seeing Sneaker chasing G,oria Stefan around the studio, worrying Dudley, scooping his pet penguin up.

"Hehe, that was funny Sneaker, we feel funny, was it that juice?" Yoko said yawning making Sneaker grin, guessing they were getting younger aroubd her age, as she'd gotten sleepy after falling into that wrird swamp.

"You look sleepy, really sleepy, comrades, just take an nap." she said, unaware Kermit and their parents had been informed by Constantine about what was happening, yet after eating and being mischievous, Sneaker also felt sleepy.

"Let's take an nap, and maybe after they wake up, my comrades might be as little as me." she told her stuffed frog Baba going to sleep making the adults relieved by that, since it was kind of cute, guessing it wouldn't be so bad, if their kids turned back to that age, as they had missed them like that, plus kids grew up fast these days, so this was a good thing.

* * *

When Sneaker's cousins woke up later, they felt different realising after looking in the mirror, they were toddlers again making them surprised except for Jareth, seeing Sneaker begin to stir, rubbing sleep from her eyes hugging her age regressed dragon prince seeing him giggle, also because her cousins just had an accident, from having no bladder control.

"H-How did this happen, one minute we're big and now this happens!" Sora said freaking out, getting upset as Sam picked her up gently as this was a big but adorable change rocking her back and forth gently on his wings making the other kids grin.

"Wow, they need diapers, stat as they had an accident, because being that little, they're not house broken." Dudley said.

"This is the best thing ever, to happen to us, no more school or chores, we can do what we want, just play, eat and sleep." Jareth said as Sneaker agreed, along with her age regressed Cousibs, knowing this would be fun, drinking chocolate milk making her growing belly happy.

"This is good idea, daddy is a genius." she said seeing her cousins agree, but playing seeing Jareth in a mini cardigan which was adorable with his little tail hanging out making Constantine and Deadly grin, because despite being age regressed, those two liked each other.

"Yeah, we're gonna have to have daycare here, of sorts, you know?" Kermit said to Constantine who was explaining why that was a dumb idea making the kids grin, because Sneaker knew where the cookies were, leading her age regressed pals to the kitchens making them happy, despite making a mess


	4. Having Her Own Fun

"Is she alright, Sneaker I mean?" Nadya asked.

"Yeah, she's just in her room, either playing or doing art stuff since despite being little again, she's still her on the inside you know?" Constantine replied.

It was later that night in the Bad Frog house but Sneaker was still awake, but in her room playing, doing art stuff while drinking a full carton of chocolate milk, being the chubby infant she was, knowing that she would be sleeping during the day seeing her dad checking on her.

"Hey daddy, you alright, going heisting right?" Sneaker asked.

"Da, but see you're having your own fun, plus you're enjoying being like this." he told her, seeing her nodding hugging his leg, which was cute, leaving the house so would be back later, knowing she would be sleepy by then knowing Nadya was curious about that.

He was loving Sneaker being little again, as he never got to see her like this the first time, so was being a good father, despite a master thief plus had his cellphone on just in case Sneaker needed him since she knew how to text, like when Jareth had did it the other day to get Sneaker to come to him.

However in her room, Sneaker was playing with toys and talking to Jett her pet turtle and her stuffed frog, Baba seeing Jareth here making the chubby amphibian toddler happy hugging him, making the light blue scaled toddler male giggle as they were having fun.

"My daddy went to have fun, just like yours, so I wanted to be with you." Jareth said to her.

"Yep, my daddy does it too, so happy to be here." Jareth told her.

* * *

Constantine was surprised getting home from an night of heisting and antics, seeing both little Jareth and Sneaker sleeping on Sneaker's day bed cuddling each other, taking a photo because it was so cute, letting them be making himself breakfast saving chococolate oatmeal for his little thief when she woke up later, knowing Deadly would not mind that Jareth was here.

"Is Sneaker alright, as she's quiet?" Nadya asked him, seeing him nod.

"Da, she anLater d Jareth are asleep, on her daybed being cute." Constantine replied.

Nafya got it knowing how Jareth and Sneaker liked each other, despite being little again, makijg her grin letting him make himself coffee before taking an nap, knowing Sneaker wad sleepy because she stayed up all night like her dad hoping that she was alright.

Latef that morning, Sneaker and Jareth were awake, plus Sneaker was eating her beloved chocolate pudding or oatmeal seeing Jareth eating pancakes despite making a mess makimg Sneakergiggle at her dragon prince.

"Whoa there, be careful, as we don't want to get too carried away." Nadya told him.l

Constantine found this cute, knowing Deadly would agree, guessing he would once they got to thevstudio, getting Sneaker ready Puttin her in her black dress with her hooded cloak makijg Jareth grin, because it made her look awesome but cute seeing Constantine agree, as they were leaving for thevstudio.

Deadly guessed that Jareth had went to be with Sneaker last night, since they always did that, seeing Constantine put Jareth and Sneaker in the play pen with the other kids.


	5. Making Her Take An Nap

"Come on, it's naptime, not drive me and daddy nuts time!" Nadya said.

"Can't catch me, can't catch me." Sneaker said running from her.

It was the next day or after lunch the next day which was supposed to be the age regressed tadpole's nap time yet forvSneaker, she did not want to take one, she wanted to keep playing or riding her tricycle aroubd the house, much to Nadya's annoyance and Constantine's amusement, knowing his little thief and Nadya needed to bond.

"Nadya isn't being mean sweetie fly, you do need to take an nap since you were playing all morning." he told her seeing Sneaker relenting, impressing Nadya at Constantine being able to tame Sneaker, seeing him taking the female amphibian toddler to her room, tucking her in after telling her a story.

"You shoukd get to know her, Nadya as she just wants to have fun." Constantine told her, after coming back downstairs making them coffee, plus making a snack forvSneaker when she woke up, from her nap.

Nadya knew that Constantine cared about Sneaker very much, so hoped that she would not be mad at her because she had just wanted to get Sneaker to take an nap, seeing Constantine nod.

"Yes, but she just needs time to get used to you." Constantine replied to her.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Sneaker was in a better mood after her nap but with her cousins at the studio, which made the chubby yet mischievous amphibian female toddler very happy, making Jareth chuckle because he had been watching his dad do magic before they got here, making the other kids impressed by that, and relieved that Sneakervwas feeling better.

"Yeah, as Nadya made me take an nap, which annoyed me." Sneaker replied to them, while they were playing.

Tje other kids were then having snacks, as they just had their naps before Jareth and Sneaker had gotten here making Sneaker happy making them giggle, because it was cute because they knew she loved eating making Deadly chuckle because Kermit had asked the light blue scaled dragon male to give them snacks seeing Kade curious about the light blue skinned dragon male.

"Uncle Deadly is pretty awesome, and mischievous you know?" Sneaker assured her seeing Jareth agree, about what she'd said about his dad making Deadly grin at that, making them get it


	6. Coming Down With A Cold

_I hope she's alright, as she's not herself, she must either have caught that flu that's going around, or catching it, as the other kids had it, I should keep an eye on her, just in case._

Recently there was a flu bug going around, making people sick and Sneaker's cousins had been getting over it, but because she'd been playing with them, the flu germs had probably wormed their way into the chubby but mischievous amphibian female but being age regressed, she didn't know she was starting to feel unlike herself, only Jett was noticing something was wrong.

"I'm alright, Jett, I got this-" Sneaker said sneezing but giggling as she thought it was funny.

"Maybe we should tell your dad, that you're not feeling good." he told her unaware Constantine heard knowing his worrying was right, knowing Sneaker was being tough.

"Sweetie fly you feel a bit warm, maybe you should sleep, it might help." he told her., as she guessed her dad was right, feeling funny or starting to because the germs were beginning to cause antics.

"Oh yeah we're in business, let's get to work!" the leader said as he and his germ pals were doing so beginning to make Sneaker feel terrible and not herself, which Constantine was discovering this later the next morning.

"Sweetie fly you Alrigjt, are you feeling alright?" he asked hearing her sneeze.

"I'm fine Dadfy, plus I wanna be with my Cousibs and Jareth!" Sneaker said grumpily.

Constantine sighed as he was letting her do so, because she did not seem that sick right now, despite not eating but drinking juice so was letting things be, despite Nadya thinking Sneaker had a bad cold.

* * *

The next day at thevstudio, the other kids noticed something was off with Sneaker, guessing she had the bug they'd had wanting to help, including Kade as she was Sneaker's best friend, seeing the other kids put on dress up doctor stuff seeing Sneaker grumpy and very sleepy plus felt hot, plus her nose was stuffed up, her throat really hurt and her belly felt like rocks so she did not want to eat.

"Don't worry, as we can try, to make you feel a little better, and feel bad, we shared our germs with you." Yoko said.

"It's alright, I just feel sleepy comrades... " Sneaker said coughing as Deadly walked in because he was checking on them, like zKermit had asked guessing Sneaker had caught that flu bug feeling bad for her.

"It's very sweet you want to help her get better, but we should let her rest." he told them, seeing Jareth agree, seeing him put Sneaker on the couch knowing Constantine was worrying about Sneaker knowing he was going to take her to their doctor later.

"I hope she's alright, as she is awesome, plus Kade wants to play with her." Yoko told her cousins seeing them nod, hoping their favourite cousin would feel better plus it was nearly nap time.

After waking up, they realised that Sneaker was not there, hearing Kermit explain that Constantine had taken Sneaker home because of her being sick, making Jareth frown, and upset making the other kids feel bad, seeing the dragon boy having a tantrum which Deadly found amusing despite having to calm him down.

"If you were playing with Sneaker when she has a cold, you might get sick which would not be fun." Deadly told him.

He was putting him down for an nap, which the adults were relieved by, seeing Constantine texting Kermit saying Sneaker had the flu making him sigh, knowing Jareth was not going to be a happy little dragon when he woke up from his nap so Deadly would calm him down.


	7. One of Those Days

_What the heck is going on with her, as her being like this amuses me, but is she alright?_

Constantine was seeing that his littler thief was having a meltdown, which was amusing him, but worrying Nadya thinking something had upset Sneaker and that waswhy she was having a meltdown, remembering she was like her dad with those emotions, hoping Constantine could calm the chunky female amphibian toddler seeing said master thief picking Sneaker up gently whichwas beginning to calm her, being around him.

"She must wanted attention, but why get upset?" Nadya asked him, makimg Constantine sigh, knowing Sneaker at this age didn't know how to tell him or Nadya what she wanted without being emotional, despite having Aspergers like him seeing her calming down realising all morning lomg, he and Nadya hadbeen doing things that she could not do yet, so was telling her a story hearing her get sleepy.

"That meltdown wore her put, we should let her sleep, besides she'll get to be with her cousins which always makes her happier." Constantine told Nadya seeing her agree hopimg that Sneaker was alright

* * *

It was later at the studio, and the kids were playing but Sora was being grumpy, makimg Jareth get it because the blue feathered toddler was having one of those days which they had heard Sam say plus Sora was being grabby with things, makimg Jareth nervous because of Sneaker asshe was playing with her stuffed frog, Baba as the female eaglet was trying to snatch it from her which the other kids knew was a bad idea, hearing Sneaker upset making Constantine mad that somebody was making his kid upset, surprised it was Sora.

"It's alright sweetie fly, Baba can be fixed, but what happened?" he asked her, seeing her point to Sora makimg him and Sam get it, knowing both toddlers had a meltdown plus Sam was knowing that his little one had been grabby lately, due to her instincts hoping that Constantine would not be mad.

"Sneaker is taking an nap right now plus I'm gonna ask Deadly to fix Baba, alright?" Constantine said o him going to find Deadly after Sam put Sora in time out making the other kids hope that Sneaker would be okay becauseSora hadupset her by wrecking her favourite toy.

"My daddy can fix Baba, like when Aunt Piggy's dress gets ripped." Jareth said seeing Yoko agree, because Sneaker never went anywhere or slept without Baba so Sora doing that might have upset her, but knew Deadly could help.

"Yeah, of coursehe can, but Sora got out of time put." Zeus told them seeing Sora hope Sneaker was alright.

"She is taking an nap after what happened to Baba, but my dad is fixing her, let's hope so." Jareth said to her makimg the female eaglet feel bad that she haddid that upsetting Sneaker, hoping that Deadly could fix it as they werr habing snacks, seeimg Sneaker still sleeping.

"I managedgo fix Baba for Sneaker, so she will be happy." Deadly told Constantine makimg the master thief happy, knowing his littler thief would be very happy after waking up from her nap, relieving Sora so maybe Sneaker would play with her and the other kids, seeing Jareth agree.

Afyer wakimg up from her nap, Sneaker was happy seeing that Baba was fixed, thankimg Deadly relieving Constantine and the others, seeimg Sneaker in a better mooc compared to when she first got here.


End file.
